Life after Shinou
by Nessa Annare
Summary: So what's next for the Great Sage? How is he going to continue his life? Finds out here!
1. Chapter 1

** Author's Note: Ah! My second KKM fic! I've decided to do another as I'm not satisfied with my first one (it's my first fic as well first KKM fic). Instead of creating a whole new dimension like what I did with the first fic, I've decided to stick with the original plotline. Here's a new take on what happened after the last episode of the anime. Murata is the centre of the attention here. Anyway, enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I **_**still **_**don't own Kyou Kara Maou**

** Chapter 1: ****What's next?**

Murata stands in the hall of the palace with a gloomy face. He sighs deeply. "So…what's next?" he asks himself. He had help Yuuri on his quest of saving the world, fulfilled his position as the Great Sage and most of all…babysitting Shinou. So what's left there for him? Should he stay and help Yuuri in his kingly business? Or should he go back to Earth and lead a normal life? _Maybe…I should stay to help Yuuri..._Then he shook his head lightly. _Nah! Yuuri already got Wolfram and the others helping him! Besides…I am nothing other than being the Great Sage once!!_ Murata thinks darkly and a hint of anger flashes in his eyes.

Suddenly a warm feeling touches his shoulder. This awakens Murata from his thoughts and he turns around. _Yuuri…_His eyes met with other black orbs fill with concern. "Hey, Murata…are you okay? Why…you look as though your mummy left you!" Yuuri says out loud.

Murata smiles before answering. Yuuri never fail to inject a little humour even in the most stressful situations. "Of course! I err…just reminiscing the past…" he says slowly. His voice is sad yet very tired.

Yuuri's concern grows. "Then would you like to join me and others? We're gathering at the meeting room for a discussion!" he says while grinning himself silly.

Murata leans closer to the Maou. "Discussion? What is it about?" he asks with a curious look. At this Yuuri's face turns bright red. Murata stares at him closer and later he flashes out his trademark smile. "Does it involve a certain someone? Say…Wolfram?" Murata continues to teases Yuuri as the Maou's cheeks grow redder by seconds. _How cute!_ Murata thinks with a grin. All he did was nodding slightly. "By the way, is the meeting start now?" he asks for reassurance. Yuuri nods again.

With this he is satisfied and later both Murata and Yuuri walk up the stairs to the meeting room. While on the way, Murata can't help but think what's going to happen. _Are they planning their marriage…so soon? Hah! Since when do Yuuri get so bold!? _Murata giggles. As for Yuuri, he can't help but stares at the other Soukoku with great curiosity. He had been watching him since the other young man is standing in the hall. _One minute he's face is_ _dead serious…now he's giggling like a schoolgirl! What in the world happens to you? Murata…_Suddenly Murata face turns serious again and he halts his movement. "What is it?" Yuuri's face is full of confusion.

"I thought we're heading to the meeting room…its way is on the other side of the hall…" Murata points to the entrance of the other side.

"Really?" then he looks on the direction they're heading and shriek loudly. "Ah! I forgot…this way leads to the…" his face turns red again. "To the bathroom…" his voice sounds really embarrass.

"So…either we're having the meeting in its actual room or we're having it in the _bathroom_…" Murata smirks cheekily. The unable stand it anymore, he bursts out laughing. His laughter fills the hall.

Yuuri just pouts slightly before saying out loud. "Okay, okay! To the meeting room then!" he starts marching to the other side of the hall.

Murata ceases his laughing and follows Yuuri with a smile. _Oh boy…what a day!_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

** Author's Note: This is it! Hope you like it! If you had any comments or suggestions about it, I'll be glad to listen to it! Thank you and have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for the review

**Author's Note: Thanks for the review! Not much to be said here so enjoy the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou**

**Chapter 2: ****Not just any meeting!**

Gwendal is fuming hard. He's not _happy_ at all. He keeps twitching in his seat now and then. "Where is His Majesty? I thought he said that he'll arrive shortly with His Highness" Gwendal crosses his shoulders.

Conrad who sits on the opposite side, smiles weakly. "I'm sure they're on their way here. Maybe they're chatting or discussing along" he says as to soften the tension in the room.

The Mazoku rolls his eyes with a frustrating look. "Yeah right…I _so_ want to know what they are chatting or discussing about!" he says in a mocking tone.

"Hahaha…it seems that Lord von Walde is getting more and more impatient for his age" a teasing voice cried out as the door of the meeting room opens.

Both Gwendal and Conrad turn around to face the newcomer. Conrad quickly stands up and guides Yuuri and Murata to their seats. Gwendal just watch with a somnolent sigh. Then he eyes the Maou who looks a tad nervous. "You're _late_!" he stresses the word late.

Yuuri utters a soft apology before sitting down. Later Gwendal stands up as well and voices out. "As we all well know…we're here to discuss about Yuuri's future" the Mazoku explains with a loud and clear voice.

Murata looks confuse. "Yuuri's future…" before he could finish his words, Conrad cuts in. "And Wolfram's, remember?" he waves lightly to get the attention of Gwendal.

Gwendal nods slightly before continuing. Then he stares at Yuuri with a penetrating gaze. Yuuri gulps down nervously. "The question here is…that Your Majesty, are you ready to marry Wolfram?" the question is straight and forward.

Yuuri gulps again. Then he set his eyes on Conrad. His face shows that he really needs help. The soldier nods quietly. "Gwendal…I think Yuuri doesn't have marriage in his mind now, why not give him a few days to think of his decision. Say…four days? What do you think Your Highness?" Conrad asks Murata.

Murata pretends to think real hard. "I agree with Conrad on this…after all there is no need to rush for love" Murata shows his trademark smirk. With this Gwendal nods in agreement and Yuuri heaves a sigh of relief. "Then I guess the meeting ends now?" Murata looks around. Both Gwendal and Conrad stand up and leave the room. Murata too stands up. "Come on Yuuri, it's time to go" he says. Suddenly he feels that a pair of hands grabbing his own. Murata's eyes widen and he turns only to find Yuuri's face so depressing yet confused.

Shocked by Yuuri's expression, Murata quickly asks with full concern. "What's going on, Yuuri? Are you alright?" he searches for the usual cheeriness in the other man's eyes. Instead he finds hopelessness.

The Maou stares up at Murata. "Murata…should I marry Wolfram? I…I really don't know how I feel for him…" Yuuri's voice is full of uncertainty.

All Murata can do for that moment is to stares at Yuuri with sadness in his eyes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy the fic! Any suggestions and comments are allowed here. Anyway have a nice day!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for the reviews

**Author's Note: Thanks everyone for the reviews! This chapter is my favourite (hope it'll be yours as well) cause it'll features Murata thinking about DaikenjyaXShinou in the past! Anyway enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou **

**Chapter 3: ****A trip to the past**

"Murata…tell me what should I do?" Yuuri's voice is full of fear. The other Soukoku stares at Yuuri with sadness and concern in his eyes.

For Murata, Yuuri's action reminds him of a particular someone. That clicks back to his mind of the past. _Daikenjya…_ Murata sighs before motioning the Maou to sit down. Yuuri immediately do what he was told. Murata then stares straight into Yuuri's eyes. "Yuuri…do you like…love Wolfram?" he asks gently as not to shaken the other boy more. Yuuri's just shakes his head and reply a faint answer. "I…I don't know…"

"Well…then I'll tell you a story" Yuuri looks up at Murata. The other boy smiles weakly. He then sits down as well. "Listen carefully…" Murata's thoughts begin to slowly drift back to the past.

_Daikenjya (The Great Sage) stands in the hall of the palace with a solemn face. He sighs deeply. "So…what's next?" he asks himself quietly. He had helps Shinou together on his quest of saving the world, fulfilled his role as Daikenjya, and most of all…babysitting Shinou. Although there's much things left to do even after the war, but it is way too much for him. A hint of weariness can clearly be seen in the Soukoku's eyes._

_Suddenly he feels a hard slap on his back. It is painful. "Argh!!" he screams loudly. With anger, Daikenjya turns around only to a pair of blue eyes full of mischievous glint. Shinou…Daikenjya glares at the man with great rage. "You…idiot…" he clasps his fist tightly as to hold back the anger welling up in him._

_Shinou, who thought of irritating Daikenjya further, takes back the thoughts. The Soukoku looks like he could bring down the castle for the moment. But he quickly regains his composure. "Well…what's up with you? Aren't you supposed to be doing your job as my advisor instead of sighing like an old man in the hall!" Shinou grins widely in hope of seeing the man in his usual mood. But instead he receives a cold smile and devilish mocking. _

"_Hmph…aren't you supposed to be in your office now? Doing your kingly business…Your Majesty?" Daikenjya says with a mocking tone. _

_This time it is Shinou's turn to get angry. He then pushes the Soukoku aside and walks with flamboyantly. "Step to the side advisor!" he says with sarcasm hoping to get Daikenjya piss off again. But the Soukoku stay silent for a while. When he shows no response, Shinou gives up. "Okay…okay…" he turns back only to find the other man trying hard to restrains from laughing. "Don't you dare…" Shinou glares at him._

_But it is too much for him, with that Daikenjya bursts out laughing. His laughter fills the hall…_

"Wait!" Yuuri stops Murata from continuing. Murata looks baffle at Yuuri's sudden interruption. "Why…why does it sound so…" the Maou then finds himself lost for words.

"Familiar?" Murata helps him. Yuuri nods. "The irony is it…similar panorama yet so different in the same time…" the other boy eyes grow sadder every second as he recalls the past. "Would you like me to go on?" Murata smiles at Yuuri. The Maou nods with great excitement. His earlier melancholy has gone and now replaces by curiosity, enthusiasm and cheeriness. This makes Murata less tense as feels much more relief. So he continues with Yuuri;s puppy eyes and eager ears pops up all the time.

_After all the drama, finally both Shinou and Daikenjya settle down. "So…would you like to join me? I'm going to have dinner now" Shinou mentions it casually. He then gives the Soukoku an apologetic and pleading look. _

_Daikenjya wants to refuse at first but after seeing Shinou's genuine request, he gives in. "Fine…" he lets out a soft groan. They both walk up to the stairs. But Daikenjya halts his movement all of the sudden. _

"_What is it?" Shinou asks. Daikenjya just smirks and later points at the door in front of them. "What…" Shinou looks into the direction Daikenjya aim. His eyes turn shock and horror. "This is the…toilet!" he remarks loudly. Right after he said this, a foul smell crop up. Both Shinou and Daikenjya covers their nose with hands and run to the other side of the hall entrance which leads to the dining hall…_

"Really…" Yuuri giggles hysterically. So does Murata. They both laugh out loud like a mentally insane people. "Oh, Murata…oh…to think I get so mortified because I accidentally leads you to the bathroom…Shinou it's even sillier!" with this the two smiles at each other.

"So…how do you feel now, Yuuri?" Murata gazes upon the now cheerful Maou. Yuuri grins silly. Murata heaves a sigh of relief.

While the two were having a great time, they didn't realise that a certain blonde-haired is watching them silently.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note: That's it folks! Any suggestions and comments are allowed here. So have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks again for the review

**Author's Note: Thanks again for the review! I did mentioned in the last chapter that there's a certain blonde-haired watching both Yuuri and Murata together, right? Who do you really think it is? Well…find out here!!**

**Disclaimer: I **_**still**_** don't own Kyou Kara Maou **

**Chapter 4: ****Surprise!**

Murata tilts his head up. "So…shall we leave this room? I don't relish the idea of spending the whole day sitting here!" Murata chuckles at his own words.

Yuuri giggles at the thought as well. "Okay…okay. Let's go! Wait! Do you wanna join me for lunch?" he stands up. The other Soukoku smiles in agreement. When they're about to leave, the door of the meeting room flung open. This stuns the two of them. There stood Wolfram himself. The prince looks like he wants to send out fires at the two. And this look really irritates Yuuri. He says with a little sarcasm. "Um…this is so not a good time for _you_ to show up…" Yuuri quickly covers up his mouth.

Both Murata and Wolfram were quite shock by Yuuri's sudden brave statement. Even Yuuri is feeling surprise by this. Then Wolfram kicks the door hard. Murata went nearer to the blonde-haired and tries to soothe the pressure in the room but was hold back by Yuuri himself. When Murata turns to face the Maou he was flabbergast. Yuuri's usual innocent and wimpy façade have gone. Instead it's replaces by anger and sadness. "What is it?" he asks Wolfram with a cold voice. "Don't tell me that you're so angry because you think I _cheat_ you! Oh…and what's next? I'm a wimp who's afraid of everything right?" Yuuri's voice is getting bitter every second.

Wolfram retorts back loudly. "What? You are a wimp! And you're always cheats behind my back!" Wolfram glares furiously at Yuuri. Murata feels really dreadful as he now stands between the two.

Murata then tries to help. "Maybe we can…" he was cut short when Yuuri holds his right hand. "Come on, Murata! Let's have some lunch now before my appetites wane by just looking at the _brat_ in front of me!" he mocks the other boy and later drags the confused and unwilling Murata together to the dining hall. On the way, they both could hear a faint "You're sick!" by Wolfram.

Murata looks at Yuuri. But the other Soukoku looks like he's real fine and keeps on his pace. "Yuuri…I think we should…" Murata could only mumbles as Yuuri drags him along. _Man…I never knew he had such strength!_ He thinks while watching Yuuri's grip on his. "Yuuri…" he calls on.

Suddenly the Maou stops. He turns around and stares at Murata with a questioning look. "That reminds me…you've never called me by my name before. No wonder I feel a little strange when we're at the hall just now…it's because you've called me Yuuri!" the maou rubs his chin thoughtfully.

"Uh…I didn't realise too! I'm so sorry Shibuya…" Murata says. All of a sudden it hits him. _Oh_ _yeah…since when I start calling him by his name?_ He thought crossly. "I like it" Yuuri's voice interrupts him. The other Soukoku's eyes widen at the words.

"I like it…I mean we're friends right? Shouldn't we call each other by our name…besides if I call you Murata I feel it's a little weird. I've called Conrad, Gwendal and Wolfram…" he shrugs a little before continuing. "All by their name even when I first met them…so it doesn't makes any sense if I called you formally even I've known you before I know everyone here" Yuuri smiles.

Murata couldn't help but smiles at Yuuri too. "Then I guess I'll let you call me Ken then…" he raises his eyebrow in a mischievous manner. After a moment of silence, Murata once again speaks out. "So shall we leave now, Yuuri? I'm getting hungry…" he waves at the Maou.

"Sure…Ken!" Yuuri's becomes joyful again. As he did, he holds Murata's hand tighter and skips happily. Murata sighs at this childish act but later Yuuri urge him to do the same. Murata thought it was silly at first but Yuuri's pleading look is unbearable. So he too skips along with Yuuri to the dining hall.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note: Okay…this is it! What do you think of my take on KenYuu? Any suggestions and comments are allowed here! Anyway have a nice day!! **

**Note: This is not really a YuuriXMurata fic at first but I only giving a hint of it! if you find it very appealing do tell me so and I'll go on with this pairing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Haha…I thought maybe Yuuri will stands up for himself one day (I mean who can stand being called wimp or cheater for something they never done all the time in their life

**Author's Note: Haha…I thought maybe Yuuri will stands up for himself one day (I mean who can stand being called wimp or cheater for something they never done all the time in their life!) So the last chapter is like Yuuri finally pour out his feeling. I think Wolfram should refrain himself from being such a brat towards Yuuri and puts up more trust on him if he loves Yuuri. That's my opinion alright and if you disagree I wouldn't say anything as well. Anyway enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou**

**Chapter 5: ****Vote please!**

After dinner, Murata returns back to his room. When he reaches to the front door of his room he sees Lady Cheri pass by. Her face looks gloomy. "Hey what's going on?" he asks.

Lady Cheri sighs deeply. "Well…my Wolfie seems really unhappy today. He never eats and just locks himself up in the room! I'm hurt…" she pouts slightly. Murata widen his eyes in surprise. No wonder he didn't saw the blonde-haired in the dining hall. "He wasn't in his room either! If…you see him, please tell me so…" Lady Cheri says with a tired voice.

_She must be tired searching for Wolfram…_He sighs quietly before answering. "I'll tell you when I saw him!" Murata walks inside the room. He sighs wearily as he enters the room. Once inside, Murata is shock to find that his room is in mess and…Wolfram sitting there on his bed! _Wolfram…what is he doing here? In my bedroom!_ Murata thinks aloud.

…………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note: I know, I know it's short. But now I would like you all to vote for which scene you want.**

**Wolfram gets up from Murata's bed and slaps him while scolding him in the same time.**

**Wolfram accused him of seducing Yuuri.**

**Wolfram asks for help from Murata by aiding him in his relationship with Yuuri.**

**So if you choose any either a) b) or c) you can send it by review or private message.**

**I personally think that the last choice would be better but right now, my mind needs some 'refreshment'. Thank you and have a nice day! Any comment and suggestions are allowed here. **


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry for the long update

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long update! I have to study for my exams! Anyway enjoy the story!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou**

**Chapter 6: ****Love Tutor!**

"Wolfram…what are you doing here?" Murata asks in shock. Wolfram stands up and just circle around the room.

"Nice room!" he exclaims while checking the furniture.

_But you made a mess…_Murata looks with disgust over his now messy room. "What do you want? If you're saying I'm the reason of Yuuri's sudden outburst to you…I tell you that it's not my fault!" Murata talks as he picks up the stuff that's lying on the floor. When he set himself up he sees Wolfram's eyes flickers in fire. "Um…did I say something?" Murata gulps uneasily. Wolfram walks closer to him and grabs him both by his shoulder. "Wolfram please…please. I, I didn't mean to…" his usual calm persona is leaving him as he mumbles away.

Suddenly Wolfram smiles and shouts loudly. "Murata! You are just the right man to help me!!" he cries out with a joy. Murata stares at him feeling dumbfound. But the young prince just smile. "You know what? Since you're such a cheeky and manipulating guy…why don't you help me improves my relationship with Yuuri?" Wolfram says out while Murata's struggling to get out of the other man's grip which is getting more and more firm. "Will you help me? If you do…I'll reward you…" Wolfram says with a threatening glare. "But if you don't…I don't mind. It's just if our relationship is getting sour…" Wolfram leans on to Murata and whisper slowly. "All the blame goes to you…"

Murata shivers as he thinks of the situation he just got himself in. "Okay…okay! I'll help you! So…when are we going to start? Tomorrow at the garden?" he asks. Wolfram nods slightly before leaving the room. Murata lets out a deep sigh. _I thought he's going to kill me!_ Then with another deep sigh he went straight to the bed without bothering the mess in the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note: Not much to say here so thanks for your last reviews and if you got any comments or suggestions, it is deeply appreciates here! Thank you and have a nice day!!**


End file.
